


Sunday

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: Week 2 contribution for Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge over on Tumblr @StargateDrabblesPrompt: Crazy





	Sunday

**Sunday**

A year after Jacobs death, Jack stands in his kitchen and thumbs the small leather ring box in his fingers. Its Sunday, he's putting dishes away, she's in the living room, staring at a book, shaking her head while she casually highlights the errors the author doesn't even realise hes made.

"Hey Jack, can you bring me a coffee?" Sam yells from the couch.

"HEY CARTER, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" He shouts back, loud enough that he knows she definitely hears him.

He hears the loud 'clunk' of her book falling to the ground and the quick padding of her footsteps as she approaches the kitchen. He opens the box, the biggest rarest diamond he could find sparkling in the sunlight, and sets it on the counter next to her steaming mug of freshly brewed coffee, hoping she will be crazy enough to say yes.

 


End file.
